


That One Call

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scottish Actor RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot.</p><p>He keeps waiting for that call.  Just that one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. My boyfriend, Matt, gave me the prompt via one of our own late night calls(and he be callin' from Scotland no less!).
> 
> 'Lassie, I've an idea for ya! We have late night, um, phone calls, so why don' ya write somethin' like that for Mr. Capaldi? Ye are damn good at this smut where he's concerned!'
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And remember, it is RPF...it is FANTASY. Keep that in mind.

She said she would call. She always called. Tonight was no different.

Peter glanced at his mobile. It remained silent. Why didn't she call? She always called. When she did, they would talk long into the night, often well into the early morning hours. It just depended on her mood, and his, of course. 

She loved hearing him talk...loved the silky sound of his raspy Scottish accent. The way he rolled his Rs during the course of their talks...the moment he did, she'd sigh, and he'd quiver with excitement.

Oh how he wanted that bloody mobile to ring!

His frustration was on high tonight. No way to alleviate his need. That pent up frustration and desire...he'd explode if she didn't call!

Peter glared at the still silent mobile. His hand now straying to the result of his frustration...the way was making him harder by the second...making it more difficult to resist the self stimulation...

She would call. She always did.

She'd give Peter that release he craved...

The mobile rang. He quivered at the sound. His erection twitched painfully.

'Hello, Peter...'

He heard her voice. He heard her desire in those two simple words...oh how bad he wanted to touch her, to feel that desire!

To have his melt into her's...to be one with her...

But for now, this was all they had...soon, though...

'And hello, my love...'

A few pleasant words...a few declarations of love...she finally said what he wanted, no needed, her to say...

'Peter?'

'Yes, darlin'?'

Only four words...

She sighed softly. He replied in kind.

Four words...

'I need you, Peter.'

She had called out to him.

She needed him.

He needed her.

They needed each other.

He smiled.

'Darlin', tell me what you want me what you want us to do...tell me the fantasy you made for us tonight.'

She sighed again. Finally, she said in a desire laced voice.

'It's raining...and you and I, are naked beneath it...'

She called.

She always did.

And, Peter always answered.


End file.
